Perciwal Graves
* Merton Graves |praca = * Dyrektor magicznej ochronyFantastyczne zwierzęta. Magiczny przewodnik po filmie * Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów * Auror'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed |przynależność = * Magiczny Kongres Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki * Rodzina Graves |różdżka = Nieznana |aktor = * Colin Farrell * Marcin Dorociński }} Perciwal GravesBusiness Wire - Announcement Trailer for “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them” to Be Unveiled Worldwide on December 15th (ang. Percival Graves) — czarodziej o nieznanym statusie krwi; auror żyjący w XX wiekuColin Farrell w ekranizacji Fantastycznych Zwierząt i Jak Je Znaleźć. Biografia Wczesne życie Perciwal urodził się w rodzinie czarodziejów nieznanego statusu krwi – Graves, w XIX bądź XX wieku. Uczęszczał on do jednej ze szkół magii, najprawdopodobniej do Ilvermorny. W Magicznym Kongresie Po zakończeniu edukacji Perciwal zaczął pracować w Magicznym Kongresie jako auror. Sprawował się on prawdopodobnie dobrze w tej pracy, dzięki czemu piął się po szczeblach kariery, aż w końcu został dyrektorem magicznej ochrony oraz szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, a także w pewnym sensie prawą ręką pani prezydent, Serafiny Picquery. Wiadomo, że podczas pracy jako dyrektor magicznej ochrony Perciwal był nieco apodyktyczny, bardzo bystry i zdeterminowany, ale „nie był złym człowiekiem”. Porwanie W lub przed 1926 rokiem został on porwany, po czym jego tożsamość została przejęta przez Gellerta Grindelwalda przy pomocy zaklęcia z dziedziny transmutacjiOficjalna Strona J.K. Rowling - 5 pytanie. Szczegóły, a także to, co się z nim później stało, nie są znane. Magiczne zdolności * Umiejętności aurora: Perciwal Graves był bardzo zdolnym aurorem, biorąc pod uwagę jego stanowisko w MACUSie. Bowiem nie dość, że był on dyrektorem magicznej ochrony oraz przewodniczącym Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów, to jeszcze miał on opinię prawej ręki pani prezydent. * Pojedynkowanie: Zważywszy na fakt, z jaką łatwością Grindelwald pokonał Tinę Goldstein, kiedy to czarnoksiężnik, aby się nie ujawnić, musiał utrzymywać swoje umiejętności w granich zdolności Gravesa, Perciwal był bardzo utalentowanym w pojedynkach. Trzeba jednak zauważyć, że nie był on wystarczająco dobry w pojedynkach, aby powstrzymać go przed przejęciem jego tożsamości. * Teleportacja: Grindelwald pod postacią Perciwala potrafił z szybkością przemieszczać się przy pomocy teleportacji, więc można domniewywać, że Graves miał podobne zdolności. * Magia bezróżdżkowa oraz niewerbalna: Gellert pod postacią Perciwala był mistrzem w posługiwaniu się magią bez użycia słów oraz różdżki, potrafiąc cichymi gestami rąk wywierać siłę na ludzi i przedmioty, a także wykonywać zaklęcia będące dla niektórych trudnymi nawet przy zwykłym czarowaniu. Dodatkowo nie miał on żadnych problemów z kontrolowaniem tej magii. Potrafił on także używać podczas czarowania obu rąk jednocześnie. * Znajomość magicznego prawa: Jako szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów, Perciwal najpewniej miał encyklopedyczną wiedzę o czarodziejskim prawie, zwłaszcza w części odnoszącej się do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Własności * Różdżka: pomimo niesamowitych zdolności w magii bezróżdżkowej, Graves nadal posiadał i używał różdżki. Materiały, z których została zbudowana, nie są znane, ale jej konstrukcja sugeruje, że mogło zostać stworzona przez Thiago Quintane. * Fiolka na Eliksir Wielosokowy: fiołka, w której Graves trzymał Eliksir Wielosokowy. Zważywszy na fakt, że Grindelwald zmienił się w Gravesa przy pomocy transmutacji, nieznany jest cel, dla którego Perciwal trzymał przy sobie Eliksir Wielosokowy. * Przypinki do kołnierza: przypinki w kształcie skorpiona, które były inkrustowane zielonymi klejnotami. Ciekawostki mały|Perciwal jako figurka z klocków LEGO. * W filmie Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć w jego rolę wcielił się Colin Farrell. * Historia Perciwala wydaje się być podobna do dziejów Alastora Moody'ego w książce Harry Potter i Czara Ognia, ponieważ obaj byli zdolnymi aurorami, którzy zostali porwani, po czym porywacz zaczął się pod nich podszywać. Należy jednak zauważyć, że o ile Moody został porwany, to nie wiadomo, czy Graves przeżył, zwłaszcza że Grindelwald przemienił się w niego przy pomocy transmutacji, a nie Eliksiru Wielosokowego, przez co auror nie był mu w zasadzie potrzebny. * Graves prawdopodobnie dobrze opanował oklumencję, gdyż umiejętność wydaje się konieczna, aby ludzie znający legilimencję, nie mieli dostępu do informacji niejawnych będących w jego posiadaniu. Dodatkowo należy zauważyć, że gdy Grindelwald blokował swój umysł, aby Queenie nie mogła odczytać myśli, ponieważ w przeciwnym razie mogła ona się domyślić, że nie jest on prawdziwym Perciwalem, kobieta nie była tym faktem zaskoczona. Występowanie * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Dimensions Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Aurorzy Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi Kategoria:Rodzina Graves en:Percival Graves fr:Percival Graves ru:Персиваль Грэйвс